Many retail, manufacture, and distribution establishments are applying different and innovative operating methods to increase efficiency. These establishments can monitor store inventory to facilitate optimizing supply and demand relating to consumers. One aspect of maximizing profit hinges on properly stocking inventory such that replenishment occurs in conjunction with exhaustion of goods and/or products. For example, a retailer selling a computer and/or a VCR, must stock the computer in relation to its consumer sales, and the VCR in relation to its consumer sales. Thus, if the computer is in higher demand (e.g., more units sold) than the VCR, the retailer can stock the computer more frequently in order to optimize supply and demand, and in turn, profit. Monitoring inventory and associated sales can be a complex task, wherein product activity is comparable to a black box since inner workings are unknown; yet monitoring products is a crucial element in inventory/product efficiency.
Automatic identification and data capture (AIDC) technology, and specifically, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) has been developed based at least upon the need to cure deficiencies of typical monitoring systems and/or methodologies (e.g., barcode readers, barcodes, and/or UPCs). RFID is a technique of remotely storing and retrieving data utilizing RFID tags. Since RFID systems are based upon radio frequency and associated signals, numerous benefits and/or advantages precede traditional techniques in monitoring products. RFID technology does not require a line of sight in order to monitor products and/or receive signals from RFID tags. Thus, no manual scan is necessary wherein the scanner is required to be in close proximity of the target (e.g., product). Yet, range is limited in RFID based upon radio frequency, RFID tag size, and associated power source. Additionally, RFID systems allow multiple reads within seconds providing quick scans and identification. In other words, an RFID system allows a plurality of tags to be read and/or identified when the tags are within a range of an RFID reader. The capability of multiple reads in an RFID system is complimented with the ability of providing informational tags that contain a unique identification code to each individual product.
Moreover, RFID systems and/or methodologies provide real-time data associated with a tagged item. Real-time data streams allow a retailer, distributor, and/or manufacturer the ability to monitor inventory and/or products with precision. Utilizing RFID can further facilitate supplying products on a front-end distribution (e.g., retailer to consumer) and a back-end distribution (e.g., distributor/manufacturer to retailer). Distributors and/or manufacturers can monitor shipments of goods, quality, amount, shipping time, etc. In addition, retailers can track the amount of inventory received, location of such inventory, quality, shelf life, etc. The described benefits demonstrate the flexibility of RFID technology to function across multiple domains such as, front-end supply, back-end supply, distribution chains, manufacturing, retail, automation, etc.
An RFID system consists of at least an RFID tag and an RFID transceiver. The RFID tag can contain an antenna that provides reception and/or transmission to radio frequency queries from the RFID transceiver. The RFID tag can be a small object, such as, for example, an adhesive sticker, a flexible label and integrated chip, etc. There are typically four different frequencies the RFID tags utilize: low frequency tags (between about 125 to 134 kilohertz), high frequency tags (about 13.56 megahertz), UHF tags (about 868 to 956 megahertz) and Microwave tags (about 2.45 gigahertz).
In general, an RFID system can include multiple components: tags, tag readers (e.g., tag transceivers), tag writers, tag-programming stations, circulation readers, sorting equipment, tag inventory wands, etc. Such devices and, in general, RFID systems are exposed to security threats based solely on the characteristics which out-perform traditional and/or conventional systems. The RFID systems and devices are vulnerable and would be inept albeit for security measures associated therewith. With the growth of RFID systems, and in particular RFID devices, enhancing and improving security is an increasing concern to protect the quality and integrity of such devices and systems.